Frozen Life  The Memories Of Leon
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: Short Story!


_**Frozen Life – The Memories Of Leon**_

"_**Forever bound in between time, forever bound we are, eternally always and forever,**_

_**Together now, together we must shape the future."**_

_**Michael Petersen**_

Huh, why am I here, what is this place, Ugh! It's damn cold in here, looking at the floorboards I see frozen tiles, even the walls are covered in ice, it looks like a crystal room, but this isn't crystal, this is ice, I am freezing here, I must find a way to escape from here, there must be somewhere to go.

?" No there isn't, this place is closed down from anything else, there isn't any way to escape from here, you will forever have to stay down here, together with little me."

Who was that, who just talked to me, I can't see anyone, how can someone I can't even see talk to me, and if you are supposed to be here down with me, how come I can't see you?

?" Because you aren't looking, because to you I am not real, but open your eyes now and see me, I am laying right here on the floorboard and here I will be staying forever, I won't ever be able to leave."

I turn my face towards the floorboards and suddenly I see her, her body is half her own and half the ice's, she is melted together with the frozen ice, damn she must be freezing, how can she stand this cold room, this cold thick ice must be hurting her, I must find a way to help her out of this.

?"It doesn't hurt at all you know, and you can't find a way to release me from this place, my body melted together with the ice long ago, soon your body will as well, try as you may, there is a door over there, try as you may to leave this freezer, in the end however you will return in here with me, melted to the floorboards."

I don't believe her, I must hurry, I will find a way, that door will lead me to freedom, she doesn't know what she is talking about, I am just going to leave her in here then, if she already have given up on living then I won't, I can't be like her, I will not melt myself with the cold and thick ice, that isn't a life.

?"You know, I can hear everything you think, but fine leave, find a way, but you will soon realize that there isn't a world out there, you know living isn't all that it's cracked up to be, death is much more interesting, but you will soon know I am sure, now leave, oh even though I am dead I might as well tell you my name my furry friend, because you will soon join me, so it's Laney. Now leave then."

I must run, I must know how I ended up here, there is the door, a hallway, but no doors, wait in the end there, a door, it might lead me to freedom, but its frozen cold, how can I ever break it open, I must try….Ugh! That hurt! But it worked, this is not the door to freedom, it can't be, this room is filled with ice, creatures frozen in time, beautiful crafted people dancing to the frozen moonlight, this can't be the way out.

Wow! They moved, the dancers are dancing now, even the creatures move gracefully to the moonlight, should I take part in the dance, I feel like I really want to, is this the way that they are going to suck me into becoming ice, well I won't be tricked that easily, they can try and try but I won't. There! A door, I must hurry before I get sucked into the dance, the moonlight is nearing me, I am sure that I mustn't get touched by it.

Finally I made it outside of the room with the dancers, but what is this, where am I now, this room looks just like the one I woke up in, where is the girl though, I can't see her, she must be here somewhere, I must look a little, or else I will get confused by these halls and rooms, I mustn't fall to the prey.

?"There isn't a little girl in this room, no nobody except little me, I am not a girl, I am not a boy, I am what came in between but I look just like a little girl, I can take you to safety, this room will not become your doom!"

Can I trust her, I can see her now, she is warm, her body is almost burning, can see really be the key to my safety, or should I return to the other one, should I look for another door, I am so confused, what can I do here, I mustn't succumb to disbelieve or else it will eat me up.

Little figure" Oh but you have already come to disbelieve, you didn't trust me, your mistake, I can't help you, trust must be earned right away, you couldn't give me trust, and I can't give you freedom"

She disappeared, maybe I should've trusted her, or maybe her spirit was only testing me, yet there is a door there, a door and it looks like another way to possible freedom, I must try it, maybe it will lead me, maybe it won't yet I can't just give up now, it would be a mistake to turn back now.

This hall is freezing like the other rooms, picture of people who looks like they used to live, yet now each of the pictures are covered in frozen blood…this isn't pictures, this is humans, they are all killed and froze here, I must find a way to return, if this happened to these people what won't happen to me, I mustn't succumb to this.

Ten buttons, each buttons are attached to a human, am I supposed to push one of these buttons, I guess I have no other choice but to do so, I wonder though what might happen, I think I will try this picture it looks like the girl I met in the other room, she told me about believing her and that I didn't, maybe this will prove that I do.

Huh! Nothing happened, nothing, it all looks the same, next button I guess, (Click) I heard a sound from the other room, I must retrace my tracks, there must have happened something in the other room, as I enter I there is nothing, what did that button do, should I return and push all the others and just not give a damn or should I do something else…

Okay I think I return, I push all the buttons and just hope for the best, that woman from first room couldn't have done that, she didn't trust her own ideas so she didn't, but if I do maybe something will happen….one two three here goes, I pushed all the buttons yet nothing happened, hmm, wait what is that, that door, that wasn't here before, maybe those buttons did that.

That door will lead me to freedom, I must believe in myself or no one will ever do, no one will try this because they don't believe in themselves…yes I am outside, that door will lead me to freedom, yet why is everything covered in ice, I can't feel my legs anymore, how come I get this pain in my body, why am I hurting here, each step I take is like a freezer that one by one takes my part apart why?

?"Simple, really, don't you see it now, I mean are you that dense, each step you take is freezing your legs into ice, meaning everything you touch will melt you into the ice, here you will always be, nothing changed, the only thing that happened were you, you who could not see anything, believing you could move yourself."

Who is this, who is talking, this time I can't see anything, only the ice that surrounds everything around here, this hurts more then I could've imagined, why this can't be real, you must tell me what is going on, you who know, please tell me what is happening to me, what are you trying to tell me, I can't even barely hear you.

?"Open your eyes Leon, open your heart, look in here, stop looking out there when there isn't anything out there, look down, look up, look anywhere, I am right here, look at me, listen to me, you should've just listened in the first place, then this wouldn't have been that hurtful, then it would've have been hard to realize that forever here, forever here we are bound together."

Looking around I finally see Laney, the girl I talked to a while ago, the girl who told me that it all would end up the same way, I am even in the same room, but I am not sure what is happening, I can't see my body, what is going on please tell me.

Laney" Realize that you never left the room, envision this place as a part of you, look at us, we are both melted together, we died many years ago, realize your own ignorance and see it as I see it, you and I were punished, this is our punishment, me for my own ignorance and you for your own ignorance, we both went the wrong way, we both ended up here."

I died….I froze in time, so I must always stay here, in here with her, frozen in time, melted together…I died….

"_**Uden om det vi ikke kan se, ser vi mere end det som vi I realiteten skal se, vi oplever en helt verden som kun eksistere i et andet liv, vi oplever den anden side af livet, begge sider fortæller en historie som vi blot skal vente på at opleve, selvom vi så er for evigt fanget i kulden, så må vi se den side som vi ikke altid ser, vi må vågne op, engang i den anden verden!"**_

_**Michael Petersen**_


End file.
